


Students of the Rebellion

by treblemirinlens



Series: Friends of the Alliance [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treblemirinlens/pseuds/treblemirinlens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First story in the Friends of the Alliance AU. Like-minded individuals unite under the shadow of the Galactic Empire...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Students of the Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is set as much in the canon Star Wars universe as possible, but with influence from the Star Wars Legends universe. I will update stories as I feel it necessary when new canon material is released.

FRIENDS OF THE ALLIANCE

 

It is a time of revolution.

Angered by the tyranny

of the Galactic Empire,

many have formed a

united movement to fight

for peace and freedom.

 

Brought together in one

clear voice against the

crushing power of the

Empire. These diverse

REBELS are linked in

their hopes of liberty.

 

Despite the losses and

through the victories, their

fire grows even as they are

hunted throughout the galaxy.

They are the Alliance to

Restore the Republic....

 

* * *

 

Cadet Enjolras picked at his food, processing the morning’s events. It was only his second week at the Coruscani Pilot Institute, and during morning roll and inspection several senior cadets were called forward and declared to be traitors being removed from the Institute and taken for questioning. Torture, at the least. At worst, well… His parents had warned him that the Empire was starting to monitor conversations for threatening speech in different locations. CPI was almost certainly one of them. He had hoped to find others here, but he would have to be careful.

“ _’To make forever free all beings in the galaxy...’_ ” He mused to himself.

He stared down at his tray until a cheerful voice broke into his thoughts.

“This seat available, or are you determined to sit by yourself until you graduate?”

It was another of the new cadets, one who seemed to pull ahead in the training with ease. Even with matching uniforms it was apparent that hers was especially tended, and her chestnut hair was pinned up tidily to regulation under her cap. The Empire was known for its preference toward human males, but there were always a few determined female cadets and officers.

He shook his head and gestured to the open seat, which she was already helping herself to.

“Not at all, Cadet…. Courfeyrac, isn’t it?”

She grinned and thrust out a hand.

“Dace, please. Dace Courfeyrac of Corellia. And you’re the shining example we’re all supposed to learn from, but introductions are nice all the same.”

He gave a small smile and shook her hand.

“Enjolras. Kir Sayl Enjolras of Coruscant.”

“Nice to meet you properly.”

She set to work on her meal, scattered with friendly chatter about their courses which he managed brief, but friendly enough responses to despite continuing to poke unenthusiastically at his own food. He rarely enjoyed small talk with acquaintances.

“Not hungry? It looks like you’ve barely touched your stewfruit.” She tutted. “Whatever would mother say?”

He shrugged, uncertain how to respond and finding his previous clutter of thoughts chased away and brought him back to how she’d introduced herself.

“Cade- Dace, you said you’re from Corellia? What are you doing here instead of at Corellian Security Force Academy?”

Dace gave a dismissive wave.

“CorSec’s alright, but I didn’t want to be stuck flying circles around my home system.”

“But  _they’ll_ …” he checked himself and lowered his voice “…you know they won’t take you as seriously as you deserve here.”

Dace cocked her head with a smirk, leaned forward to rest her chin on her propped hands, and spoke quietly.

“Careful now, you had your fists so tight they were shaking during that spectacle at roll this morning too. Do you want to get the best training possible before _ali_ gning with other possibilities, or do you want to really be made an example of before getting the chance to do either?”

Enjolras’ eyes brightened.

“You…”

Dace gave him a sharp look to cut him off, followed by an amused sigh.

“Watch it. You don’t seem to have learned anything from this morning. I don’t know how you’ve lasted this long anywhere else on Coruscant. You’ve got a lot of fire to try to hide, with the subtlety of a Jawa in a room full of droids… I’m going to have to keep you out of trouble, aren’t I?”

 


End file.
